People usually carry small cards such as credit and debit cards, driver's licenses, library cards, voter registration cards, access cards, parking authorization cards and the like in wallets. Such cards have become ubiquitous due to their practicality and low cost. These cards have become somewhat standardized in their dimensions and configuration, notably being of dimensions and configuration which fit easily into wallets, and particularly into individual pockets typically formed in wallets. Because these cards have come into widespread use for diverse purposes, one person typically acquires a number of such cards. When it is time to use any one card, that card is retrieved from the wallet and used.
Retrieving a card from a wallet is something which may be regarded as effortlessly and automatically performed. Most people give no thought to this and take the action of retrieving a card from a wallet for granted. However, some people suffer from disabling conditions which make the act of extracting a card from a wallet difficult. For example, arthritis, temporary injury, and other conditions can make it extremely difficult to perform the act of grasping a card and removing that card from a wallet.
There exists a need for a device which renders it easy for a person having a disabling condition which interferes with grasping and pulling a card from a wallet to be able to readily grasp and retrieve the card.